


Since We Were Kids

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac are childhood friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We Were Kids

Chapter 1: 2nd Grade- The Year They Meet

“Good morning, class,” Courfeyrac’s teacher, Fantine, smiled brightly as she entered the classroom with a new student. 

“Good morning, Miss F,” the children responded in unison.

“Class, I’d like you all to meet Gabriel Combeferre,” she said, “He’s new to this school and I want you all to make him feel welcome.”

Combeferre was practically shaking as he tried to hide behind his teacher so the other kids couldn’t see him, but she stepped aside, and all eyes were on him. 

Courfeyrac looked at the new student, his big round glasses, his Star Wars backpack and matching lunchbox. 

“Why don’t you sit over there next to Louis?” the teacher told Ferre pointing to the empty seat next to Courf.

Courfeyrac beamed as Combeferre sat next to him, “Hi! I’m Louis!”

Ferre looked at him nervously, “H-hi, Louis…I-I’m Gabriel…but y-you can call me Gabe,” he managed a small smile.

“I like your glasses, Gabe” Courf said.

“Y-you do?” Ferre asked confused, “I hate them.”

“Yeah, they look cool, like Clark Kent’s glasses,” Courf said excitedly.

Ferre smiled brightly, “Really? Thanks, Louis.” He no longer hated his glasses.

After that day the two became inseparable. Wherever Courfeyrac went Combeferre followed and vice versa. 

At recess one day, Courfeyrac’s friends were getting ready to start a game of tag. Courf saw that Ferre was sitting by himself.

“Why didn’t you guys ask Gabe to play, too?” Courf confusedly asked one of the other kids, Éponine.

“Come on, Louis, he’s probably too busy reading to want to play anyway,” Éponine shrugged, “Let’s just play without him.” 

“I’m going to ask him,” Courf said shooting a glare at her and the others.

Ferre was sitting at one of the benches with his nose stuck in his new book. Courf ran up to him and, without so much as a hello, tapped his shoulder softly, “Tag! You’re it, Gabe!”

Combeferre jumped slightly, but marked his page and closed his book to run after Courfeyrac with a smile on his face, “Not for long, Louis!” he laughed.

Courfeyrac might have let Combeferre tag him a few times, but he’d never admit it.

After the game ended, the two of them sat down together.

“What are you reading, Gabe?” Courf asked.

“It’s about this alien who fights monsters in outer space,” Ferre said (attempting to explain his Doctor Who book).

“That sounds awesome!” Courf beamed.

“It is!” Ferre nodded, “Wait here, I’ll go get it.” He took off running to the table where he left his book.

As Ferre went to pick up his book, a much larger kid in their class snatched it up off the table, “What are you reading, nerd?”

“It-it’s about aliens,” Ferre replied nervously, “C-can I h-have it back, p-please?”

The kid laughed at him, “You can have it back when I say so.”

“J-just be c-careful…I d-don’t remember my p-page number,” Ferre frowned.

The kid flipped through the pages too quickly and the bookmark fell out, “Oops.”

Ferre picked up his bookmark, “G-give it back.”

“Alright, take it from me then.”

Ferre went to grab at the book and the kid immediately pushed him to the ground.

“Nice try, four-eyes,” he scoffed.

Ferre got up and tried again only to land on the ground once more, his glasses falling off of his face.

“Just give up, weakling!” the kid said stepping on his glasses.

Ferre couldn’t take it anymore, he could barely see, and tears started falling from his eyes.

“Hey!” Courf said storming over and stepping between them, “Give Gabe his book back and leave him alone!”

“Or what?” he said looking down at Courf.

Courf immediately drove his knee upwards into the other kid’s crotch and snatched the book from his hands and handed it to Ferre. 

The other kid moved to try and get the book back from Ferre and Courf punched him in the face, “I said leave him alone!”

The kid ran the other way as Courf helped Ferre off the ground.

“Are you OK, Gabe?” Courf asked.

Ferre shook his head, “He broke my glasses…I can’t really see.”

“It’s OK,” Courf said hugging him, “I’ll help you get around until your mom brings your extra pair. We should tell the teacher that he hurt you.”

“No!” Ferre said quickly, “You’ll get in trouble for hitting him if we do.”

“OK, we won’t then,” Courf told him calmly, “It’ll be our secret.”

Ferre sighed in relief, “Thanks, Louis.” He was still pretty shaken up.

“Wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight?” Courf asked.

Ferre looked over at him, “Yeah,” he smiled, “That sounds like fun. I’ll ask my mom.”

“Awesome, dude!” Courf nodded.

When Ferre’s mom came to drop off his glasses, he asked if he could stay at Courf’s house overnight. She said yes.

“Louis!” Ferre smiled, “My mom said yes!”

“Yay! My mom said yes, too! We should watch that alien show you like all night instead of actually sleeping!” Courf suggested.

“You mean Doctor Who?” Ferre asked.

“Yep! That’s the one!” Courf said almost bouncing with excitement.

The next morning, the two of them woke up snuggled up to each other under an ungodly number of blankets. 

Combeferre woke up first, or so he thought. He tried to roll over and reach for his glasses, but Courfeyrac pulled him back in and wouldn’t let go. Combeferre smiled and stayed still, thinking that Courf was still asleep, secretly happy that he didn’t have to move away from him.

Courfeyrac had woken up an hour before that and found that he was insanely comfortable in Ferre’s arms. When Ferre woke up, he pretended to be asleep so he could keep him from getting up.

Courfeyrac’s mother snapped a picture of the two of them like that before going in to wake them up for breakfast.

Although neither of them knew it at the time that was the day that they fell in love. They wouldn’t know until years later.


End file.
